Currently deep burns, as well as other cutaneous tissue losses due to different traumas or diseases, cause skin injuries which require care coating these areas. Such coating has been carried out with skin grafts directly obtained from the patient's own skin. The process, although effective, generates an important scar in the area where the graft is obtained (thighs, back, buttocks) (photo 1). Furthermore, this process must be carried out under surgery with general or partial anesthesia which generates inherent complications to any surgery procedure such as: severe pain, infection, and bleeding, new surgeries and, although in a very low percentage, death. In addition, it also implies high additional economic expenses such as hospitalization, consultations for healing, treatments of the scars of the donor area, special materials for surgery and transportation of the patient to more complex hospitals, among others.
Skin avulsions cause injuries to cutaneous epithelial tissue causing cell losses, which are replaced with a fibrous matrix produced with fibroblasts which act as feeding layer on in vivo conditions. There are several reports related to keratinocytes culture for constructing skin regenerative patches, all such reports talk about cells provided by donors or from dead bodies (heterologous), which implies carrying out multiple studies both to donors and receptors, cultured in bovine fetal serum, which makes this product costly and unviable in developing countries, thus keratinocytes culture was developed in the own patient serum (autologous), on fibroblasts of the same patient (autologous) as the feeding layer, and using keratinocytes of the same patient (autologous), thus avoiding immunologic and rejection reactions when coating the bloody areas thus improving cutaneous viability in invasive processes and obtaining through this means a complete epithelialization (skin growth) in a very short time, with excellent results and very low costs.
Accordingly, alternative mechanisms for coating affected areas have been object of search worldwide. Within same, the process for creating skin is highlighted, allowing replacement of lost skin, and avoiding the entire previously mentioned trauma. Up to the moment, such process was developed using cell from dead bodies, but the process had some drawbacks because using cell from dead bodies created in many cases an immunologic reaction which could generate tissue rejection and low satisfactory results. Additionally, the cost of these processes are very high because using skin from a dead body implies the performance of multiple immunologic compatibility examinations and others carried out for eliminating the possibility of contagious diseases such as HIV and Hepatitis.